fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zadymione Gwiazdy
Rozdział 1: Streszczenie Rok 2070 jest dziwnym rokiem, w czasie których to wyglądało na to, że potężne państwa człowieka, a wśród nich Zjednoczone Królestwo Ziemi upadnie. Nie czas pisać o tym, co będzie tutaj, ale o tym, co było. Nasz wszechświat i ten poszedł równolegle w roku 1466, kiedy to Kazimierz IV Jagiellończyk zmienił historię. Zamiast zająć Prusy i uczynić z nich lenno, zmienił je w terytorium Korony. Wtedy to Włochy zjednoczyły się pod wodzą Wenecji, Moskwa zmieniła się w Imperium Rosyjskie, Imperium Osmańskie stało się Konfederacją Stambulską, a Jagiellońska Europa przeistoczyła się w Związek Katowicki. Technologia utrzymała się jak w naszym świecie aż do 1863 roku, gdy naukowcy odkryli minerały na Księżycu, które mogły zasilić elektrownie dwadzieścia razy mocniej, niż ropa czy węgiel. Tak Związek Katowicki, Konfederacja Stambulska, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki, Zjednoczone Królestwo, II Rzesza, Federacja Wiedeńska, Imperium Rosyjskie, Chiny i Japonia proklamowały powstanie Zjednoczonego Królestwa Ziemi. Mimo postępu, kominy fabryki nadal przesłaniały niebo nad Warszawą, Moskwą i Nowym Jorkiem. I tak oto krótkie streszczenie przenosi nas w historię o kosmosie ludzi, gdy w 1914 roku wybuchła I Wojna Gwiazd, konflikt między ludzkimi planetami, a w 1939 roku - II Wojna. W jej wyniku powstał Pakt Kolonialny. Ludzkość się rozwija, ale na razie jest jedynym gatunkiem, jaki zna loty gwiezdne, możliwe że znają też inne, lecz na razie nie odkryto obcych. Do pubu zawitało o 6:50 czasu lokalnego światło gwiazdy Wiktoria, które obudziło będącą na kacu Meredith Marion Markson, panią szeryf kolonii Romanow - 7. Włączyła telewizor i nalała do szklanki kolejną Łzę Piotra Wielkiego, po czym usłyszała telewizję Prima Canale. Reporter mówił: - W dzisiejszym wydaniu wiadomości przenosimy się do Palais du Lion, miejsca Zgromadzenia Paktu Kolonialnego. O 12:00 czasu lokalnego odbyła się tam konferencja prasowa z udziałem Sekretarza - Elektora Philippe'a de Chanchesour. Na miejscu, podczas obchodów 141. rocznicy końca II Wojny Gwiazd, była Jekaterina Halson. - Sekretarzu - Elektorze. - mówiła. - Od tragicznego konfliktu minęło ponad sto czterdzieści jeden lat, lecz pan woli pacyfikować tereny buntownicze, aniżeli rozwiązywać to drogą pokojową. - Zapewniam, pani redaktor, że firmy miały wynegocjować pokój, a nie dusić siłą zrywy kolonistów. - powiedział przywódca Paktu. - Nie zamierzam niszczyć kolonii, ani żadnych innych miejsc w znanej nam galaktyce. Korporacje za to odpowiedzialne zostaną mocno ukarane finansowo. Pani szeryf patrzyła w telewizor, pamiętała o de Chanchesourze. Merry była ubrana w dżinsowe spodnie, czarny frak i kamizelkę, a jej włosy były krótkie i niemalże białe. Spojrzała na zdjęcie rodziny. Matka i ojciec zmarli pięć lat temu, Josh, czyli starszy brat, zginął na Merkurym trzy lata temu, a Kolia zaginął ponad dwa, gdy kolonia się zbuntowała. Obwiniała Philippe'a o morderstwo brata, lecz nie było żadnych dowodów. Wtedy zadzwonił do niej telefon. - Posterunek szeryfa, słucham. - mówiła. - Pani Meredith Markson? - spytał głos w słuchawce. - A kto pyta? - Komandor Kazyrow, siły obrony kolonii. - przedstawił się. - Chcemy dać pani niezmiernie ważne zadanie. - A co? Znowu bandyci? - mówiła trochę uśmiana. - O nie. Coś dużo gorszego. Podano kod Lima Charlie Wells 20-13. To nie są ćwiczenia. Nagle kac u Merry niemal zniknął, a na jej bladej twarzy wystąpił silny rumieniec. Wiedziała co ten kod oznaczał. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że...? - Tak. - mówił przerażony. W tym dniu wszystko się zmieniło. Ludzkość przeczuwała to, ale nie była gotowa na ich atak. Ten kod oznaczał wykrycie niezidentyfikowanej, inteligentnej formy życia. Spojrzała w telewizor, a tam już nadawano o sytuacji na Nowym Merkurym. Planetę zaatakowały jakieś maszyny. Niemal wszyscy zginęli. Wtedy też na Jekaterze odkryto jakąś nieznaną organiczną rasę. Obie planety sąsiadywały z układem, gdzie obecnie była Markson. Wiedziała, że skoro te rasy walczyły, wnet dojdą i tu. - Co mam zrobić? - ogarnęła się. - Zaprowadzimy wszystkich mieszkańców w okolice Twojej strefy, na Bagna Pawłowskie. Spotkaj się z naszym oddziałem na - Tak jest, komandorze. Wtedy kontakt się urwał i natychmiast wyszła na zewnątrz. Wzięła swój motor poduszkowy na parę klasy "Feldmarszałek" i ruszyła w umówione miejsce. Rozdział 2: Czwarta rasa Jadąc motorem Meredith patrzyła na grupy osób, które chowały się tu i tam w jaskiniach chcąc przeżyć. Jechała ponad godzinę i dotarła do starego mostu kolejowo - drogowego. Nie widziała świateł, więc obawiała się najgorszego. Wyłączyła silnik i lampy, by nikt jej nie usłyszał czy zobaczył, była bowiem noc. Założyła noktowizor i wzięła karabin maszynowy. Była pewna, że coś może się wydarzyć. Nagle usłyszała ludzkie głosy. Byli to wysłani żołnierze Paktu, którzy mieli pomóc szeryf. Byli ubrani w kombinezony bojowe, zakrywające niemal wszystko. Część syczała parą i była pomalowana. Miała symbole, wzory i inne, tym podobne rzeczy. - Cześć, chłopcy. - powiedziała. - Jestem Merry Markson, szeryf tych ziem. Który to dowódca? - Ja. - powiedział jakiś wysoki mężczyzna rasy czarnej. Krzepę miał chyba całkiem sporą, trzymał w jednej dłoni ciężki karabin maszynowy. - Porucznik Gregor Willis z Ameryki. Komandor Kazyrow nakazał nam do pani dołączyć. Mamy założyć bazę. - Rozumiem. A potem. - Potem mamy czekać na posiłki. Kwadrans godziny drogi na południe stąd leży polana. Tam są już nasi ludzie. Zabezpieczają okolicę. - Nie traćmy czasu. Wskakuj na motor i pokaż, gdzie jest oddział. Ruszyli więc jeepami i motorami, jakimi tu przyjechali. Dotarli tam po piętnastu minutach, jak mówili. Postawiona była kwatera główna i magazyn na żywność i broń. Pani szeryf wysiadła z wozu i poszła do głównego budynku bazy. Od komendanta usłyszała: - Pani szeryf. Jestem komendant Gaspard Nielson. Przekazuję pani dowództwo. Rozkazano nam wybudować koszary i utworzyć posterunek. - Dobrze. - powiedziała trochę zdziwiona. - Na początek zebrać surowce niezbędne do budowy bazy. - Tak jest. Roboty górnicze pracowały ciężko, kierowane przez ludzi przed komputerem w centrum dowodzenia. Wydobywali z pobliskiej kopalni jagin, minerał potrzebny do produkcji energii i wydzielający olbrzymią ilość pary przy wykorzystywaniu. Był głównym minerałem w kosmosie, a odkryty został na Europie, księżycu Saturna. Inne zaś wydobywały podziemny, żółty gaz zwany Ugonem. Zastąpił ropę naftową i węgiel, co pozwoliło na wynalezienie napędu nadświetlnego. Substancja ta pokrywała się na meteorytach i w momencie trafienia w ziemię zagnieżdżała się w skałach na stałe, tworząc swego rodzaju kominy wulkaniczne, skąd ulatniał się od czasu do czasu żółty dym i substancja w tym samym kolorze. Merry nagle coś zauważyła. Dziwne, świecące oczy spoglądały na nią z pobliskiego jeziora. Ruszyły się i zeszły z wału, który umacniał akwen przed zalaniem Bagien Pawłowskich. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie przypadkiem ktoś lub coś się na nich czai. Jako że rozkazano im zbudować koszary, postanowiła porozmawiać z komendantem. - Komendancie. - Słucham, proszę pani. - Przy jeziorze Okahin zauważyłam coś dziwnego. - A co, jeśli można spytać. - Światło. Patrzyło na mnie, a potem odeszło. Stało na wale. Czy to mogą być obcy? - słychać było lekkie przerażenie. - Oby nie. - uspokoił ją - Nie możemy ryzykować ataku na naszą bazę. Może pani wziąć oddział Willisa i sprawdzić co się dzieje. Obejmę tymczasowe dowództwo. - Zróbmy tak. - powiedziała dość spokojnie I tak Meredith wzięła swój motocykl i oddział z afroamerykaninem na czele. Mimo wielu pytań podejrzewała też, że Syntetycy i Organicy porozumieli się i chcieli zaatakować razem ludzkość. Musieli być przygotowani na każdy możliwy scenariusz. Dojeżdżali po trzech minutach do jeziora. Dotarli na wał i nikogo, o dziwo, nie było. Markson przeczuwała, że była w coś wrobiona. Wiedziała, jak można uchronić się przed pułapkami. Nie przypuszczała jednak, co odkryje. Z wody coś sie podniosło, wyprostowało się i razem z innymi popatrzyło swymi świecącymi, żółtymi oczami. Płonęły. Widać było z nich dym w takim samym kolorze co oczy. Wyglądały jak umarli. - Mój Boże. - mówiła. - Co to jest? Jedne chodziły na rękach i nogach, inne stały. Ta najbardziej podobna do człowieka coś trzymała. Prawdopodobnie był to miecz, ale miał kolce i wyglądał trochę rdzawo. Mgła się podniosła i odsłoniła jezioro i moczary. Istot było ze cztery, lecz w górze zauważyła latający obiekt w kształcie walca. Na przodzie miał dziwną twarz rekina, a z tyłu silniki. Nie były to jednak ani istoty organiczne, ani syntetyczne. Część cuchnęła padliną. Człekokształtny wrzasnął upiornym rykiem i podniósł swą prawa rekę, trzymając "miecz" i nagle upiorne krzyki odezwały sie z jeziora i cały akwen zapełnił się różnymi podobnymi istotami. - To zły znak. Zwiewajmy. - powiedział afroamerykanin. - Wycofać się do bazy! Już!!! - krzyknęła szeryf. Wsiedli na pojazdy, a istoty atakowały ich wręcz lub na dystans. Natychmiast baza została poinformowana, a bunkry i okopy - obsadzone. Miło było patrzeć, jak wojsko przygotowało swą broń i maszyny, działa były juz skierowane, a baterie przeciwkosmicznej obrony ustawiły się w górę. Zwiadowcy szybko sie ustawili, a pani szeryf pobiegła do kwatery. - Co tam się, do czorta stało? - spytał biegnąc do niej. - Sam Bóg wie, Gaspard. - mówiła zdyszana i blada z przerażenia. - Goni nas coś upiornego. - Poderwać kosmoloty. Bronić bazy. Rozpoczął się szturm na bazę Meredith i Gasparda. Wziął ręczny karabin maszynowy, a ona poszła z powrotem do motora. Istoty wskakiwały do okopów i na bunkry. Ginęły tysiącami, ale rozrywały na strzępy wszystkich żołnierzy. Wkrótce jednak wycofały się. - Co to w ogóle było? - spytał Meredith Gregor. - Ja... - mówiła prerażona. - Ja pierwszy raz... Widzę coś takiego. - Przypominały trupy. Ale nie pasują do klimatu tej kolonii. - Trzeba powiadomić dowództwo. Gaspard! Komendant Nielson szedł ze sztywną, lewą nogą. Był nie tylko cały blady, ale we krwi tych istot. - Komendancie!? - podbiegł krzycząc poroucznik. - Jest pan cały, komendancie? - Tak. - mówił kaszląc. - Tak. Mam tylko jakiś kolec w nodze. Chyba zatruty. - Sanitariusz. Ranny komendant. - wołała. Podbiegła jakaś brunetka w stroju sanitariuszki. - Stan pacjenta. - mówiła. - Kolec w nodze pod kolanem, zatruty. Duże osłabienie organizmu. Sanitariuszka wyjęła rzeczy niezbędne do zrobienia opatrunku i strzykawki. Poprosiła ich o pomoc. Istoty, które ich zaatakowały były tak ohydne i straszne, że wielu miało mdłości i przeraziło się. Baza mogła przypominać chyba kostnicę, nawet w powietrzu czuć było odpychający smród padliny. Podczas natarcia zginęło 20 żołnierzy, siedmu z CKM, dwóch piro i pięciu snajperów. Reszta to zwykli żołnierze. Niektórych zeżarł jakiś rodzaj pomarańczowego kwasu, podobnego do solnego, ale o większej sile. Uszkodzone zostały bunkry i koszary. Cały zachował się jedynie oddział Markson i jej motocykl bojowy. Kwatera główna miała uszkodzoną instalację radiową, ale inżynierzy szybko naprawili te rzeczy. Wysłanie meldunku stało się możliwe. - Nadawaj. - powiedziała. - Treść brzmi: Dowództwo. Tu posterunek Bagna Pawłowskie. Zaatakowano nas. Wróg nieznany. Koniec komunikatu. - Meldunek wysłany. Zorganizować na nowo obronę. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce. Posterunek był zdziesiątkowany, jak zaopatrzeniowo, tak i moralnie. Wszyscy chcieli się wycofać. Rozdział 3: Brawurowa Ofensywa Szeryf Markson siedziała w polowej kantynie i wzięła z lodówki wódkę. Piła na umór, twarda była bowiem z niej kobieta. Nieraz po trzech butelkach nadal czuła się trzeźwo. Przyszedł do niej Gaspard i usłyszał o rozkazie przeniesienia wojskowych do miast, tak jak rolników i ludzi z wiosek. Bazę przeniesiono w międzyczasie do stolicy kolonii, Nowej Warszawy. Pakt Kolonialny zaczepił na maszt w centrum obozu swoją flagę. Na górze była żółta, na dole biała, a środku czarna. W lewym górnym rogu był czarny kwadrat, na nim zaś niebieskie kółko z siedmioma ułożonymi w okrąg zielonymi kółkami. Na planecie w ciągu trzydziestu minut miała się zjawić flota gwiezdnych zeppelinów, sterowców do lotów w kosmosie, czyli swoistych statków kosmicznych. Na czele ewakuacyjnej flotylli stał "Augustus" dowodzony przez Ulricha von Hindenburga, Bawarczyka, podwładnego Meredith i zaprawiony w bojach weteran. Brał udział w walce z wieloma bandami kosmicznych piratów, niejeden raz uratował życie pannie Markson. Nieumarli już przygotowywali się do ataku, gdy nagle, nad kolonią, ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawiły się statki Syntetyków i Organików, atakując najeźdźców i broniąc ludzi przed agresorem. - Nie atakują nas? - pytał kolonista. Chmary myśliwców i bombowców zmieniły armie żywych trupów w popiół. Ludzie atakowali ich, lecz nagle transportowce obu gatunków wyładowały wojska, które z furią ruszyły na barykady, by pomóc gatunkowi z Ziemi. Podszedł jakiś opancerzony, smokopodobny humanoid i stalowy, dwumetrowy robot. To byli dowódcy. - Kto tu dowodzi? - spytał się dowódca Syntetyków. - A w jakim celu szukacie dowódcy? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Meredith. - Spokojnie. - mówił Organiczny. - Wysłaliśmy misję pokojową na planety. Wiedzą wasi przywódcy o Nieumarłych. Kto dowódca? - Ja. Jestem Meredith Marion Markson, szeryf kolonii, przywódczyni wojska i służb porządkowych. Nadzorujemy ewakuację. Nasze statki tu dotrą za trzydzieści minut. - Pomożemy. Statki mogą osłaniać was w czasie ewakuacji i obrony. - A czy możemy je wykorzystać do ataku na niektóre z tych nekropolii? - Dosyć ryzykowny plan, ale może się udać. - mówił Syntetyczny. - Pozostawi jednak spore zniszczenia. - Tym lepiej. Kategoria:Zadymione Gwiazdy Kategoria:Opowiadania